80k Paths
by Rorschach Vene
Summary: A series of one-shots that may become stories, featuring the loner Hikigaya. P.S Amateur Author, and NO there won't be 80,000 chapters :( Ch. 4: My Otherworldly Adventure is Wrong as Expected Edit: CH 4 re uploaded cause it went missing for some reason
1. Hachiman the Heartbreaker

The sun's rays dyed the classroom red.

Crap, I must have dozed off... I placed the pocket book that I was reading back in my bag. I got absorbed in reading that I forgot about the time. By now, I'm the only one inside the classroom. As usual, no one bothered to walk home with them, not that I expected them to.

Well, no matter. It's not like someone's waiting for me

I left the empty classroom and walked in the silent hallway. For anyone, it must feel weird to walk alone in a place that was usually busting with students, but it's different for me. I've already accustomed myself to this atmosphere.

Huh, I wonder what I'll eat for tonight... maybe some cup ramen.

My parents are gonna be home late at night as per normal. I don't have any idea what my sister's doing, not like I care. Some would say that going in an empty home everyday would be sad. Well, those people can screw themselves. I particularly like the part where no one would nag me whether I go home at night or skip school.

Ah, the pleasures of being alone... truly, nothing can beat the feeling of solitude.

"Hey look guys, it's Hikki-germa!"

...and there goes the feeling.

I ignored the voice and walked at my own pace. II was already at the main gate of the school. It seems like some wanna be delinquents were hanging out, practicing their future as thugs. Go thuglife!

"Oi! Don't ignore me when I'm speaking, Hikki-froggy!"

A hand was placed on my shoulder and violently pulled back, making my body turn. I glared at the person and recognized him as my classmate. Ryouta Something-gani. An aspiring idiot who has jail and death penalty for his future. The obese boy wearing tight shirt made avert my eyes from his disgusting form.

"Gehehe, show him who's boss, Ryouta!" "You touched him, you're now infected with Hiki-germa!"

Oh, it looks like this fatass has his two lackeys as usual. Don't you guys have to clean your room by now or something?

"What the heck is up with your eyes? They look like fish eyes!"

Oh, insulting someone based on their physical appearance? Congratulations, Ryouta, you just made my comically low opinion of you even lower. I didn't think it was possible. Way to go, fatass.

The two lackeys laughed at their leader's taunts. Ah, so you two are planning to be grunts? 'Cuz that's what they do and you already got the idiot part ingrained in your minds. Keep it up!

Unfortunately, I don't really want to spend my time with you three any longer.

"If you're done throwing insults and mocking a fellow classmate, can I go now?"

I shrugged the fat hand from my shoulder and walked away from them. I lost my appetite for ramen, seeing Ryouta's oily face. Maybe I can go to Saize...

I made it past the school gate and it took another few seconds before I was violently pulled again by the same fat hand.

"Oi, who said you can walk away from me, Hiki-loser?!"

If you were not a fatass idiot, I would praise you for being somewhat creative on the nicknames. Too bad you're an obese idiot with oily face and bad smell. I sighed from the effects of childhood idiocy and wondered if this lout can survive to adulthood.

"Hehehe, teach him a lesson Ryouta!" "Hiki-loser, Hiki-loser!"

Hey, can the two of you shut up? If you don't have anything valuable to say, just be silent. It would make you more intimidating than loudmouthed idiots.

"Yeah, how 'bout I teach ya' a lesson in being polite, Hiki-froggy?"

It seems like Ryouta was succumbing to peer pressure. That's why you shouldn't hang out with idiots, especially when you're an idiot yourself. You get to do stupid things because of them. The moral is, don't hang out with anyone.

Don't worry, as your better, I Hachiman, shall teach your about politeness instead.

"You giving me a lesson? That's funny, didn't you scored zero in spelling today?"

Considering that you failed to spell the word 'house' I'm sure that your parents would be worried for your future.

A vicious grin appeared on my face.

"Is that why you're emulating a discarded trash? You don't want to go home and tell them about how you failed to spell a word even a kindergarter could do?"

Based from his expression, I think I hit the correct spot.

"Y-you bastard! How dare you speak to me like that when you're just a loser!"

Ryouta's ugly face morphed in anger, making him even uglier than earlier. Having been in this situation several times, I watched calmly as his clenched his hands into fists. The two idiots were egging him on in an action that he would always regret. Remember, never hang out with anyone stupid... or anyone at all!

"Oh? I certainly remember this loser being number one in class. What about you, Ryouta-kun~? Oh, isn't the teacher calling your parents because you zeroed the math test again?"

The redness of his face has nothing to do with the sunset anymore. Oh, will you punch me now Ryouta-kun? Haven't you learned anything from our time together? It seems like I'm the only one who learned something from this bullying sessions after all.

"Oh, how disappointed your parents must be, Ryouta-kun. I thought I remember your mother promising to get you a home tutor from that private school? Oh my, what would your father do when he learns about this?"

Having already seen his parents once, I've already made a conclusion about them. Ryouta's mother was the type of person to say things to impress others while his father was the type to be physical in his lessons. It's true what they say about bullies y'know, they grew up in harsh environments.

Ryouta was shaking from rage, oh did I say too much?

Smile at his furious expression. Ah, nothing like the feeling of enraging your local bully...

He did not say anything else as he picked up his hand and prepare for a punch. Behind him, I can see his two lackeys taking a step back. I on the other hand, stayed in place. I've been hit by that meaty hand several times, although it would leave a bruise, it's nothing to what I made him feel just now or how he will face the music back in his home.

Ah, but aren't you forgetting something, Ryou-ta-kun?

"Hey, what are you doing there?!"

Ryouta froze as he heard the large voice call to him. Oh, have you already forgotten that back then, I made sure to walk past the school gates before you confronted me again? It just happens that there's this certain police patrols at this time of the day.

"I'm asking you what you were about to do, young man."

The bearded officer asked the frozen elementary student who was posed to hit the smaller kid in front of him. Hey, officer-san are you perhaps enjoying intimidating this fatso? You're just another authority corrupt thug huh?

Still, you're at my side so that's forgiveable...

Seeing that Ryouta can't speak from fear, I decided to be a good friend and speak for him.

"H-he threatened to punch me if I don't do his homework... t-those two tried to stop him but..."

I put on a scared tone and told the officer a complete lie. Ryouta's eyes widened from my words and faced the officer... only that he can't tell that what I said was a lie. After all, you were caught in the position of trying to punch me. What are you gonna say, that it was just a friendly pat?

Seeing that he can't convince the adult otherwise, Ryouta turned to his two lackeys to gather reinforcement. It was a good move too. The words of three elementary students were more believeable than a lone elementary student. Majority and all...

Only that it doesn't change what you were trying to accomplish in the first place.

He turned to his lackeys only to see them a few steps away from him, their expressions fearful. After all, they were your accomplices. If you got in trouble, they will also go down with you.

Thus, the reason for my second lie.

Now that I have painted them in a good light towards the lone adult, the chances of them supporting you has decreased greatly. Now they have two options. Stand up for you or do whatever it takes to not get in trouble.

Even if it meant abandoning you to save their skins.

"W-we tried to stop Ryouta from bullying." "H-he said he was gonna hurt us too!"

Ryouta's face that was red from anger earlier was now completely pale. That's why you shouldn't hang out with anyone you know? You don't know whether they are real friends who would supports you...

"Does he do this often?"

" "Yes!" "

... or backstabbers who would abandon you for their convenience.

I watched in disgust as his two lackeys spouted lies to prove their innocence. This is the true face of society. Never taking care of you, using you as its shield and leaving you to die once its in a bad situation. These two prime examples of friends is they reason why I don't crave for them. I'm better living alone than spending time with people who will throw me once they've had their use.

"T-that's not true! Tell, him it's not true! Tell him Hiki-froggy-?!"

Oh, this one's not on me.

I resisted the urge to snicker as Ryouta bit his tongue in an effort to stop that nickname from escaping his mouth. It seems like your fondness of calling me names has backfired on you. Now, there's no escape here.

My heart pounded at the terrified expression of my long time bully.

"I've heard enough. Ryouta-kun, was it? Japan has laws against bullying. It's better to stop it now before you do something that can harm others."

The tears were now pooling from the corners of his eyes. Ahhhh, what is this feeling? The intense heat in my chest!

"Now I won't escort you to prison, but I will escort you to your house. If these two boys' words were true then I need to talk with your parents. It's better to stop this while you're still young."

I watched in silence as Ryouta followed the adult and answering with tears as he was asked for his address. I did not expect this kind of development when I walked past the school gates. I only planned that some adult would want to toy with him for a while before letting him go.

I just made his life more miserable than it already is. Strangely, I'm not feeling any kind of remorse for the bully.

So, this is what it feels like...

To utterly crush someone.

My heart pounded harshly in my chest. My breathe caught up in my throat as I closed my eyes in order to keep this feeling inside for as long as possible. Ah...

"Hah... haha...!"

I felt a strange expression appear in my face.

I know what it feels like to smile, but this is different. My lips curved upwards in a way my cheeks were straining in order to accommodate it. I don't think I have smiled as hard as this in my life.

Unknown to me, Ryouta's two lackeys were backing away with fear as they stared at my expression.

I want to feel this sensation again.


	2. Another Cliche, Complicated Development

I remember the day that I first met her.

Those enchanting blue eyes stared at my being with such cheer and gentleness.

Her angelic face was smiling upon me with golden hair swaying in the wind.

She was different from everybody else that I've met before.

It didn't took me a minute to figure the sensation in my was something I'd never thought I'd feel.

Hatred.

I've never seen such a fake person before.

/-/

The monotonous class stretched on without any signs of ending.

Gah, what the heck my brain is rotting! I know that I have to improve my grades in math in order to not retake classes but this is so boring that I might even consider talking to Zaimokuza just to feel if I'm still alive!

I laid my head on my table and released a (very) silent groan.

My classmates were not doing any better. Zaimokuza had already given up in learning and is now writing something in his notebook with childlike expression; tongue sticking out and all. Hey Zaimokuza, just how focused are you in that crap?

It seems like our teacher doesn't care at all that no one's paying attention to his lesson. Even when he entered class 3-F he barely reacted to our presence and started to move like a robot. Even now he just keeps writing on the board with a dead expression on his face, with none of us giving him the slightest concern.

Scary... is this what being adult is like?

I don't wanna be an adult! I don't want responsibilities! I don't wanna wooork!

But seriously, is no one concerned about our teacher here?

I twirled the pen in my hand idly.

The finals exam is soon approaching. Now that we're on our third year of schooling, getting good grades would be impervious to get the university that we want. Of course I'm also concerned about that too. I am applying in a good university after all.

Miyama is one of the top universities in Chiba. Not the best, but enough to be considered in the top ten. Now you must think that I should just go in some mediocre university that's closest to my home to spare me the trouble of getting good grades, right?

Logically that should be my course of action.

But for some reason, I still ended up applying for that university despite that it's several stations away from my home. Huh, do I really want to get away from my parents that much?

No, not really.

Quite the opposite in fact. My dear parents, please continue to support me for the next twenty years! Just thinking of how I would deviate from my normal life is already starting to tire me. Hey,I can still back out right?

I sighed. Is this class not over yet?

Just when I was considering taking a brief nap, I felt someone's stare at me. Hm, I wonder who might that be. I ignored the feeling and rested my head on my waiting arms. I won't learn something anyway, might as well rest.

...

...

The annoying feeling wasn't disappearing at all. Whoever was staring made sure that I would get very uncomfortable and unable to nap. Bastard... if it is Zaimokuza I'd throw whatever he's writing to the trash bin later.

I took a glance around and sure enough, saw the perpetrator.

Just like the whole class, she was not paying attention to the lesson. Although I doubt that she needs to, she might already mastered it in the first place. Tch, seco- first ranking in every subject in school. This girl sure has it easy...

I frown as she made a subtle wave at me.

Something that was noticed by almost all the boys in the room.

Heeey, aren't you guys not paying attention to the lesson? How come you're paying attention to her every movement! That's so creepy y'knoow?

They glared at one another, searching for the person that earned that action from the queen of Sobu. Whew, good thing my presence is as invicible as ever... wait! There was one person who detected me!

Zaimokuza was staring at me with a thoughtful expression. Tch! How can he bypass my [Sealth Hikki] so easily?! As if reading my thoughts, he made a smug smile. Shit! That almost made you look cool you know?

I turned away from the Chuuni General and made a subtle glance at that person, she was still looking at me.

And as usual, it was that girl's fault.

Hayama Hayami...

/-/

By the time that school was over, the sky was already painted orange.

I let the group of social creatures walk outside the school gates before I dragged my feet slowly. I admit that in the past I actually watched people leave from my place in the second floor where the club was located. It was not because I was jealous or something, but because I had nothing to do at the time. Insulting them in my head was a good way to kill time.

Unfortunately, I can't have a repeat of that now. Not that I can't insult them quietly - I still do that from time to time. It's just I can't replicate the same atmosphere when I'm doing it in the service club.

Specially since the said club was no more.

I paused for a moment as the memories of that certain club appeared. It was a memory of my past that I neither want to remember nor forget. Crazy right?

But still, whether those memories were precious or not, I can't seem to decide.

Well, no use to ponder it right now. Maybe in the future when I'm all alone and comfortable, but not right now.

Man what would I do to have my bicycle with me right now...

I could slip here why humans take things for granted and realise their value once its gone, but that would be too much trouble. So instead, I pondered on what I should I buy for dinner tonight. Since Komachi was away for a two night field trip in her school.

Yeah, my little sister failed to enter Sobu so she instead went to Kaihin Sougo. It was a little concerning, but since a certain acquaintance from that school was looking over her, it made me feel a little bit of relief.

Cruel fates, why did Komachi fail when that annoying insect made it here?

Was it because of his sister with the brother complex? Was it because of her love that he made it here? Should I have showered Komachi with borderline criminal love to ensure her addmitance here?

Yeah, even that made me feel a shiver.

"Hey."

I was so engrossed on my thoughts that when I heard a voice from behind I actually jumped a little in surprise. Geez! My heart almost exploded just now! I'm not really good in jumpscares in the first place.

I heard soft chuckles from behind me and turned to glare at the person who almost gave me a heart attack.

It was my classmate in 3F, the queen of all socializing, sports, academics and whatever titles her followers gave her.

"Hehe, did I scare you Hikigaya?"

She smiled softly as she asked. Someone that earned that kind of smile would definitely misread her intentions and lead to pain and embarrassment. I on the other hand was assaulted the special feelings exclusive for her and another woman.

Annoyance.

Her smile was as fake as ever.

"I'd be more scared if I saw ten people staring at me."

I replied with a flat tone. Hayama Hayami was never alone. She always had her followers around wherever she goes. Seeing her alone made me doubt her presence here. If I remember correctly, whenever she approaches me alone it was either to criticise me or express her anger in something I did.

"Ah, I made them go away. I know how much you get uncomfortable with people."

I can't figure whether that was consideration or an insult. Well done.

"Right. What do you need?"

I made sure to get to the point. I'm sure by now she knows I'm not a person that indulged with meaningless chat. Heh, I sounded like an overly important person just now.

The fake expression on her face was replaced by real annoyance.

"I can't talk about it here. There's a mall near the Chiaki park, meet me in that cafe that you hang around at eight..."

Her voice was a whisper. Don't even get me started on how she knew about that certain place or why I hang around there. My eyes narrow at her request.

"Why would I do that?"

Why should I spare my time for you? I am not your friend, follower or even acquaintance. Why should I involve myself in whatever it is that you wanted to confide me in? Even if you give me your brightest smile I doubt that I'd agree.

Hayama sighed, placing a hand on her temple. The action made me remember a person from the past who also did that from time to time.

"...it will be my treat?"

Good reason but not good enough. If I wanted someone to treat me, It'd be Totsuka.

"How about considering it as a date?"

Yeah, right. Good bye.

Just as I turned around to leave, Hayama gripped my wrist with her hand. Ouch! As expected of a softball player, her grip sure was strong.

Hayama glared at me.

"Look Hikigaya, I have nothing that could interest you. I know that this is troublesome but at least hear me out before you leave. Please?"

"Then why not say it here?"

Hayama gritted her teeth. Her action annoyed me, she was the one that wanted to talk.

"It will be a lengthy conversation, and no it can't be pushed to a later date. Don't ask why. People will see us if we talk here - I don't care about that. But I know you would because you're such a nice guy. So do you really want to talk here?"

Ignoring the obvious slander at me, I considered the options. If what she said was true, then talking here would attract trouble not only for her but for me as well. And here I was thinking of grabbing soba at the market for dinner. Thank you very much.

"Fine. Now let go of my wrist."

It's really painful you know?

Hayama realized that she was still squeezing my hand and released it immediately. The blood circulation returned to normal, it would not bruise it it was still painful.

"Sorry about that. Thanks Hikigaya, see you later."

Hayama bowed and took her leave.

/-/

The scent of strongly-brewed coffee permeated the air.

In this old themed cafe located at the 5th floor of a certain mall, I sat in silence accompanied by a cup of sweetened espresso. The time was seven minutes before eight, and I was already wanting to go home and sleep.

How blissful it would be if I just did that...

As this establishment was not full at this hour, I have no reason to browse my phone in order to distract myself and instead enjoyed the atmosphere. I'm not really a regular but I visit here at least once a week.

It was a mystery how that girl figured that I frequent here.

Just another reason to add why I do not get along with her. If a male were to do that, they woulf be labeled as stalker and get shunned or even investigated. But should a feminine individual do the same it would be viewed as their right. What an unfair workd indeed.

But wait! There's no reason for me to ponder that, right? I mean just thinking about it already made me depressed!

I sighed at the same time as someone sat in opposite of me.

The person was a girl around my age. She wore a white button up blouse and blue knee-length skirt. Her dark hair was tied in twin braids hanging idly from her shoulders and her bespectacled brown eyes focused at me.

...who the heck is this?

I'm a hundred percent sure I don't know her. Yet instead, she sat in the seat in front of me when there were more than twenty vacant tables in this particular establishment.

I'm not scared not at all. Who said I was scared?!

Maybe it's time for me to leave...

Just when I was about to flee from the unknown threat, the mysterious girl spoke in a quiet tone.

"It's me Hikigaya."

I paused... that voice.

"Hayama?"

The queen of Sobu, the perfect student and role model Hayama Hayami was currently disguised right in front of me. She who would be easily noticed for her blonde hair covered that part of her for some reason.

Okay, I think this is serious and that I don't want any part of this.

"Yeah, it's me."

I rubbed my forehead, ther goes my plan of ditching her.

"Okay, I have a guess why you look like that. So let's just get to the point."

 _Why did you need to meet with me?_ I left the silent question to her. No matter what her reason was, I'm pretty sure I have no idea how it involved me.

"I have a request."

Request. Now that is something I haven't heard for a while. My time in that club flashed in my mind as I savor the word.

"I think that you're too late for that. The Service Club is gone, if you wanted to make a request you should have done it... last school year."

I have no reason to even hear that request. I am no longer part of that club, so all my responsibilities are naturally gone.

As if reading my thoughts, Hayama spoke.

"That's rich Hikigaya. Didn't you accept Yukino and Yui's request after you club disbanded?"

My hand that was holding the warm cup stopped its movement. My eyes locked on hers.

"How did you know that?"

That personal request shouldn't be known by others except the three of us former members.

"Yukino told me."

Hayama answered without missing a beat. Yukinoshita told her? When did that happen? She's in Tokyo now with her sister. Did that mean she still has contact with Hayama? Why would she tell her that?

"So what? I accepted that as my final job. Why should I listen to yours?"

Hayama linked her hands on top of the table.

"Hikigaya, you're the kind of person who would help people. Even those you don't like. Last year was a proof of that; you've helped a lot of people even when you act like it was done because of your club's motto. It's just who you are-"

I raised my hand to stop her from talking.

"Who are you to think that you know me?"

I'm pretty pissed right now. Hearing those words from her stirred emotions. Emotions that I thought I have buried.

"Whatever. Just tell me why I should give care to your request?"

Hayama closed her eyes and stood up from her seat. I thought for a moment that she had enough of me being a jerk and decided to waste her time elsewhere - but I was surprised to say at the least when she bowed her head.

"This... this is very important to me so I beg of you to listen. I will not force you to help me, but I still would like you to hear what I'm about to ask."

Hayama maintained her pose as I was left to ponder at this development. For someone like her to bow to me, it must be really important and troublesome.

Well when someone does that to me what can I say?

Damn my good natured heart,

"Whatever, just stop bowing."

Hayama complied and returned to her chair. I looked around and saw that aside from the woman in the counter, everyone else were busy witnbh their business.

"Before we discuss this, let me order something to drink, is that all right?"

I shrugged. It would nice to enjoy another cup before I get dragged into another mess. Here I thought that I would be free of obligations and responsibilities.

Hayama ordered a mocha for her and a basket of bread for the two of us. Since she said it was her treat, I didn't complain and ate silently. We did not talk about anything and allowed the painful silence to permeat our table.

This wasn't how I planned my Wednesday night to go. Why is it that whenever people approach me, there's something that is wrong? Why can't they come and bring good news instead huh? Even Totsuka - who's in another class- only complains to me about how he is worried he won't get to the university he wants.

After half an hour, Hayama decided to break the silence.

"Frankly speaking, this request has something to do with my desire to stand up to my family."

I groaned.

Not another one of those!

I've went through a lot of trouble because of Yukinoshita's request to stand on her own! Now this girl wants to do the same too?!

"I'm a bit insulted with your reaction. But knowing what happened with Yukino and Haruno I can't blame you."

You have no idea woman...I don't think I can face their father again.

"But I'm sure that this won't be the same as their request. For one, I have already talked to my parents about this... and they have decided to test me."

Hayama sighed and took a deep breathe. This continued for some odd few seconds before she gathered her courage to speak.

"In order to learn more about responsibilities, I need to form a successful relationship with a boy."

I blinked.

"So Hikigaya, I need you to become my boyfriend."


	3. Hikigaya the two timing bastard

Life is full of mysteries.

There are times when people wonder how some things come about. Like for example, how the Stone Hedge was erected considering its heavy materials? How spending a year in marriage made one wonder if they chose the correct partner. Or how in the world did life come to this planet?

It tickles the human mind, both in the good and bad ways.

The unknown have always terrified humans. It made them fear, it made them reject. It made them utterly helpless.

But in some cases, mysteries made life much bearable.

Like for me.

I have two girlfriends.

Mysterious isn't it?

/

It was a hot day.

A drop of sweat fell from my forehead as I made my way towards school. In times like this I wish for nothing but a refreshing drink - to stop at an air conditioned store and drink a cold bottle of water. No, sorry MAX Coffee, but you'd make me even more parched.

Unfortunately I was in a hurry. The first period should have ended by now. I don't want to miss more classes, especially when the exams are coming just the week after. Just missing a single day is gonna be disastrous for me.

Just thinking of it made more sweat appear.

It was already late last night when I fell asleep. The reason being the routine brown out in our area due to some maintenance. I tossed and turned but the hot air during the night made me unable to enter slumber.

Because of that, I woke up late today.

Damn you global warming! I miss the cold nights of December!

I parked my bicycle and rushed to my classroom. The hallways were already empty and reminded me of my tardiness. I blame society and their carbon dioxide contributions. Seriously, it's your fault.

I silently opened the door of class 2-F, as expected, my classmates were already in their seat and the Math teacher was writing some problems on the board.

That moment I felt all eyes focused on me.

If I were someone I would have uttered an excuse or joke to lighten up the situation. Unfortunately, I didn't care for my class' entertainment. So, like a certain delinquent, I walked silently to my seat.

By now, my classmates grew bored of staring at me and focused on their own business. Even so, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Jeez, it's certainly that person again.

I quietly took my place and stared at the writings on the board. I didn't get them at all. I guess I'll need to get some help later. I closed my eyes instead to rest them for a few minutes. I'm still thirsty by the way.

/

In the end, the thirst distracted me.

The lesson continued for another half an hour. No knowledge was absorbed in my brain because of the distraction. I should have stopped at that store if I had known that this would happen.

I sighed as the teacher left.

The sound of classroom chatter filled the room.

First I wake up late, then I had to pedal under the hot sun, now I didn't get to review materials from the first two subjects, and now I'm still thirsty. What a great day I'm having.

Just as the thought of blaming society and global warming circled my thoughts, someone made their way next to me.

Ah, is it her?

"You sure are late today. Any problems?"

It was Miura Yumiko.

You must be thinking why on earth would this girl talk to me in such a public face when she'd usually hang out with her clique. Well, the reason is simple; she's my girlfriend.

Mysterious, huh?

"It's fine. I just overslept."

Talking with dry throat is irritating, I better get rehydrated soon. Just as the thought crossed my mind, a bottle of green tea was deposited in my desk, Its content was already reduced to three fourths but retained some of its original coolness.

"Drink up, you must be thirsty. Don't worry it's mine."

My girlfriend said. Normally, I'd refuse and spout some excuses. But this time, I gratefully accepted her goodwill and opened the bottle of tea.

Ah, that hits the spot.

"You're still sweating... here."

Suddenly, the scent of apples assaulted my nose as something soft touched my forehead. The color of pink and disfigured cat design greeted my eyes. Then the fact that Yumiko was wiping my sweat with her handkerchief registered in my mind.

Why must she do it with a motherly expression like that?

"Jeez, you don't have to do that."

I complained with a sigh. Despite that, Yumiko did not stop. The edge of her lips seem to curve upwards,

"Well, it's because you don't take care of yourself."

Is it me or did she look like she was slightly delighted when she said that? She has this aura around like a caring mother. Haah, Yumiko really was the best.

The classroom chatter had completely toned down.

Ah crap, we're still in the classroom! Even if I didn't look around, I can feel their attention solely focused on the two of us.

"...I have heard some rumors and doubted it, but it seems to be true." "So Miura-san is really in a relationship with that guy." "And here I thought she was really into Hayato-kun." "Oi oi, I heard rumors that he's dating that person." "?!" "Two-timing?" "...and it shall be named, Chunchunmaru."

The whispers reached my ears, but Yumiko didn't seem to mind them so I ignored them as well. Hey, what was the last one about? It sounded rather interesting, Somehow, whenever she and I were in the school population's view. whispers always followed.

I made a sigh and discreetly glanced around. The people with nothing better to do with their life was staring at both of us with interest. Yumiko's clique were straing with curious expressions - their leader trying to calm down the rumors escaping his minions' mouth with a super fake smile. Yuigahama was... sigh, so she's still like that. Guh, even though Yumiko had talked to her, I guess it was expected that a single conversation would not solve everything.

"So Hikio, should we eat at the usual spot?"

Yumiko pocketed the piece of cloth and asked nonchalantly. I made a wry smile at that.

"So it's back to Hikio now?"

I was really surprised when she called my name the first time. I really thought that she didn't know and bothered to remember it. Turns out she has a diary with pages containing my full name.

In response she scoffed.

"Well it is your nickname... not to mention it also annoys that other person."

That other person... there's only one I could think of that Yumiko would want to annoy. After being outclassed is some ways, she wanted nothing but to get back on that certain person.

"...I see. Well, about lunch. I'm fine but what about her?"

Of course, the 'her' that I was hinting at was the person Yumiko was trying to annoy.

"I've sent her a text. She's alright with it."

Huh?

Since when did the two of them had contact numbers of each other? I thought that they would rather use Yuigahama as contact - oh right, she's kinda depressed right now. But still! These two are texting without my knowledge! That's really scary you know?

As if reading my thought, Yumiko made an arrogant smirk.

/

As the school bell rang, I remained in my seat instead of discreetly leaving the room like I used to do.

The main reason for this drastic change was that I'm pretty sure that Yumiko would complain about me leaving her. It was fine the first few times, but someone had told me that if I keep repeating it without concern, Yumiko would be annoyed and it may end up with her kicking random objects. Doesn't sound scary? Have I mentioned that Yumiko once kicked a table when she becamed pissed at me?

No the table didn't bend from the force of her kick, it wasn't damaged in any way. Yumiko's foot on the other hand wasn't that resistant. It ended with her crying and blaming me for her impulsive action. Completely unreasonable, I know. But I learned my lesson from that.

Not to mention she might kick me this time.

"...eh? Yumiko is not eating with us again?"

Tobe's voice reached my ears. Yumiko was currently talking to her clique. I already have a rough idea of the topic.

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat lunch with Hikio this time."

"Hikitani? This means you two are dating right? It totaaaally clicks!"

"Yeah, totally!"

Tobe's brothers you're both damn annoying.

"If that's the case, how about having Hikitani-kun have lunch with us instead?"

As usual, Hayama was trying his best to not let the sudden change affect his world. Damn you, you already know I'm a lo- bad with people and yet you want me to join your peanut gallery? I can imagine his super annoying smile directed at the back of my head.

"I don't-"

"Come on you guys, Yumiko wants to spend time with Hikigaya-kun. Let her do what she wants alright?"

Yumiko was about to speak but Ebina-san came to her rescue. She even said my name correctly. As expected of this rotten girl, she can read the situation accurately unlike the first three...

Strangely, Yuigahama remained silent.

Yumiko soon approached and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry for the wait. We better hurry up before she rushes here and nag us to death."

I really wish that they would just get along.

/

Back when I spend my lunch break alone, I would always pick a spot secluded. I'm the type of person that doesn't want to eat when in the presence of people that I didn't even know - unless in certain circumstances.

I reminisced about my peaceful times.

Now though, I am required to eat with Yumiko now that we're in a relationship. At first, she would finish her lunch early and leave her clique to visit me. Soon she got tired and would just leave them and stick with me, criticizing my choice of food and stealing them when I'm not looking.

This new schedule of ours started only this Monday.

Someone started complaining how unfair it was for me to spend lunch with Yumiko. In defence, Yumiko complained how I spend afterschool with that someone and miss the chance to walk her home.

Thus, the two of them made a compromise.

The three of us eating lunch together.

By the way, I kept referring that person as 'her' and 'someone' in my head, maybe it's time I change that. It is certainly weird to address her with her first name, but she is one of the two girls that decided that they love me enough to confront Yuigahama and declare that I was their boyfriend-

You know, it's really complicated so let's not go to that.

After all, me dating Miura Yumiko was already unexpected.

Dating Yukinoshita Yukino at the same time was truly, unbelievable.

And so we arrived at the Service Club.

/

"Both of you are late."

That was the first word the Ice Queen said when we entered the club. Yukinos- Yukino was already seated on her spot, a pot of tea and three cups already prepared on the table.

How should I say this... are you perhaps excited?

"It's Y-"

"It's Hikio's fault."

Before I could point to her, Yumiko immediately directed the blame at me! Hey, isn't that completely despicable? I didn't do anything wrong at all! What's with this complete injustice? Seeing my expression, Yumiko grinned.

"I see. As usual, the despicable, rotten-eyed man is responsible. Please reflect on your actions Hachi-kun."

And Yukino easily believed Yumiko! How annoying. Why do these two only cooperate at times like these...

"Hey, just so you know I'm not at fault, dumping responsibility on me is definitely unfair." I pointed at Yumiko before facing Yukino, "Believing someone without evidence is clearly bias on your part - wait, Hachi-kun?"

I noticed the strange name that was slipped. I looked at Yukinoshi- Yukino who averted her eyes the moment I stared, her cheeks reddening. The girl beside me huffed and crossed her arms.

"So, Hachi-kun huh? Had a change of heart, Yukinoshita?"

Yumiko smirked as she taunted her. Oh, please don't let this devolve in another argument. Last time, it took almost thirty minutes to defuse them. We don't have that kind of time here.

"Well, it is completely normal for me to call him whatever I want. He, despite looking mighty suspicious, is my boyfriend."

Oi, did you really need to add suspicious there, Yukinoshita-san?

"What a coincidence, he is my boyfriend too."

"Indeed, it seems like this shameless man is dating the two of us at the same time."

"I know, what a scum right? Two-timing is punishable by death."

"It is like that Hachi-kun, do try not to commit more crimes."

Hey, hey wait a minute there! The two of you are teaming up on me? Also, you just said that two-timing right? The two of you declared your feelings for me and it somehow ended up like this. You're both consensual! Two timing is the act of seeing another person behind their partners! Although it is despicable, I'm pretty sure it's not punishable by death!

"...oi, the teasing is going overboard isn't it?"

The two seem to accept that.

"Well, maybe it's time to stop ."

"My apologies. I will serve the tea now."

The two girls apologized and set to do their business. Yumiko took out the snacks from her bag while Yukino poured the tea for the three of us. Meanwhile, I sat awkwardly while watching them. Am I supposed to do something?

As usual, my chair was placed in the middle while Yumiko was seat to my left and Yukino on the right. I really feel cornered like this... Before taking her seat, Yukino took out two black bento boxes and gave one to me.

"Seeing that you would most likely eat bread along with that favorite beverage of yours, I took the liberty of sharing some lunch with you."

Yukino opened the box and what greeted me was the delicious looking food that she prepared. No matter what the ingredients, Yukino sure could make it look appetizing! Look's like I'm in for a treat.

"What's this, you made him a boxed lunch? Where's mine?"

Yumiko asked after looking at the contents of my lunch.

"My, I didn't think of that. I thought that Miura-san would just eat Hachi-kun's food as usual."

Yukino made a slight smile, teasing Yumiko who frowned.

"Isn't the treatment here completely different?"

Yukino who sat on my right continued nonchalantly while Yumiko on my left leaned to glare down at her. Hey, I'm feeling completely flustered here!

"This person is my boyfriend while the other one is a woman that keeps interfering with our relationship. Why would the treatment be different?"

Is that sarcasm I hear? Yumiko gritted her teeth.

"Tch! So that's how you wanna play?"

The next thing I know, Yumiko hugged my arm and made a pout. My heart pounded geavily at that. Oi, just some time ago I was a loner who believed that I wouldn't be in a relationship with a woman! That kind of attack is completely effective!

"Hey Hikio, let's share food. While on it, why don't we feed each other as well?"

The tea cup on my right slammed on the wooden table.

Next time I'll just buy a disposable boxed lunch...

/

The cool air of the AC reached my sweating body.

Having to commute under the hot sun it was impossible not to release fluids. Once again this was the fault of society creating global warming. If society hadn't come to existence we would all be lone bears minding our own business in a cool and society-less world.

Man what the heck am I thinking. The heat is making me a bit weird.

I made my way to our meeting spot.

As the exams finished, the three of us planned to relax in a mall. This is our fisrt excursion.

The two of them were already there. Standing near the fountain were two model-like girls wearing stylish clothes that complimented their looks. There were some people who were just standing there and looking at them.

Guh, this is awkward. I'm supposed to greet them in front of these many people? Won't I get mobbed or something?

Speaking of which, isn't it 30 minutes before the meeting time? Why did these two arrive earlier than me?

Well no use, standing here like a creep admiring them. I move froward, evading those who were loitering around while secretly glancing at them. As I approached closer, I can here the people behind me whispering but I ignored them.

Yukino was the first that noticed my presence. She slightly raised her half opened hand, waving it slightly as a greeting. Noticing the movement beside her, Yumiko stopped fiddling with her phone and looked at my direction. She held the hem of Yukino's sleeve and the two of them walked forward to meet me.

"Yo."

I greeted them. The two girls sighed at me. Hmm, what did I do?

"Really Hikio, would it kill you to make a decent greeting?"

"Indeed, repeating the same nonsense greeting. Please stop that."

Somehow I got berated just because I greeted them. But seeing them look like that made me think. I grinned at them.

"Okay. Next time I'll say Yahallo."

Both of them winced. Too much?

"Never mind. Just say 'hey' or 'what's up'!"

"No, a simple hello would suffice."

The two of them voice their opinions. I made a wry smile. I guess greeting them like a normal person wouldn't be so sad in occasions.

"Anyway, why are you two here so early?"

We agreed to meet up at 12 o'clock, but there was still half an hour before the agreed time. Since I'm the male, I headed out early so that I don't get ganged up by the two of them and never hear it end.

"Hah? Who cares if I'm early? It's not like I was excited."

"When I arrived here half an hour ago, Miura-san was already here."

Ah... Is that the case? Yumiko glared at Yukino who made a teasing smile. Hey, isn't this Yukino acting like a certain person?!

"Well, since you've been here for a while, where should we head?"

The two girls stared at each other before nodding. Just as I was staring in bafflement, they held each of my hands in their own and dragged me away. As we leave the meeting area, I could feel the incredulous gazes of those who were watching us.

Heh, look at me in amazement you normalfags!

"Hachi-kun, there's new releases of Pan-san merchandise."

"Hikio, I wanna look for a new blouse."

On another note, maybe this would not end well. For me that is.

/

The next hours went like this.

I sat awkwardly in a cushioned chair as I waited for Yumiko and Yukino to finish dressing. Somehow, Yumiko managed to convince Yukino to try some clothes from this apparel shop. Now I was left here enduring the painful gazes from the other people.

The door from the changing room opened.

Yumiko was wearing a white open cap, her hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a flowery patterned top that showed her shoulders while the white shorts revealed her slender legs. She had this sporty feeling around her. She winked as she approached me.

"Hey Yukinoshita, come out now!"

Calling to the dressing room, another figure slowly exits. She seem a bit shy to show herself. Yukino was wearing a white sun dress with a brown sunflower hat, the sunglasses on her face made the feeling that she was having an afternoon tea in a flowery garden.

"T-this... is really embarrassing"

She approached me and stood besides Yumiko and looked at me with a fretful expression.

"So, how do we look, Hikio?"

Yumiko grinned as she asked me. H-how should I say this, asking me this king of question is kinda nerve-wracking. Should I compliment the refreshing feeling coming from them? Normally when Komachi models I just give her Hachiman points.

"H-Hachiman?"

Kuh! Yukino called my name... what's with that worried expression? Don't worry you're completely pretty!

"...good job."

The two released a sigh at me but showed content expressions.

"Well, let's go take a picture!"

Yumiko took my phone from my pocket, easily entering the pin number and opening the camera app. She made a wide smile as she took pictures of the three of us... then just the two of us.

"H-hey, isn't this kinda against the rules?"

"Hmm? Don't worry, we'll purchase them. Of course, you're gonna carry."

/

There's also this.

I adjusted the black tie from my collar and stared at the mirror. I was currently wearing a blue button up shirt and it somehow made the image that I was a working citizen of society. A chill ran up my spine at the thought.

After making their purchase of clothes, the two had this idea of bringing me here to try out some new apparel. The first was casual, then summer, and now a professional look. It's not like I'm going to buy them y'know?

I sighed and left the changing room. A part of my rotten brain thought that when I leave this small room, I would be greeted with no one. That the two of them would leave and it would turn out to be a cruel joke.

Jeez. I guess I can't just stop thinking cynically. It's part of who I am, after all.

Fortunately, when I left the changing room, the two girls were still waiting patiently. The moment they noticed me, the two inspected me up and down with narrowed eyes. Hey, I'm feeling really nervous here!

"... I thought that he would look like a Yakuza, but it turned out fine."

"...True, the rotten eyes give the feeling like he is an hard working individual."

The two of them started to whisper. I have no idea what they were saying. Rather, can I get out of this outfit? The tie is really killing me.

/

Then, there was this.

I was sitting in front of a fighting simulation game, holding the toys that the two girls won from themselves in the crane game. One was a panda with scary eyes, while the other was a princess cat with equally scary eyes.

As the combatants from Mekken fought for their life, the two girls controlling them shifted and voiced muffled curses and encouragements.

Sitting in the middle of a two person seats, it was understandable that it was quite cramped. Along with the two ladies moving their bodies in synch of their characters, it was really a flustering experience for me.

"Tch! That all you got ice queen? Take this!"

The princess like woman with blonde hair made a spinning kick.

"Hmph! Naive!"

The priestess girl ducked and made a counter.

How should I say this, these two really are amazing. Not because of their control over their characters, but because they can focus on the game with so many stares directed at them.

Of course, this being an arcade it was obviously full of guys.

Guys that were staring at me with envy.

Damn it, I wanna go hoooome!

/

After a grueling three hours of being dragged by them, I could feel my body withering away.

Accompanying them was fine, but the constant arguments required a third party to break them up. Favoring one would mean hostility from another. I did my best to keep them both satisfied. I somehow managed to keep them satisfied and remain alive.

Now, the three of us were in a small restaurant chain.

I idly finished my iced tea and made a sigh of content. The past hours had been hectic and it made me crave for some rice and meat. In front of me was Yukino, leaning on the chair as she rested her body, she seem to be more tired than me. Beside her was Yumiko who was acting like a concerned mother. Heh.

How should I say it, this was really a new experience for me...

Hanging out with them was very tiring, but this new feeling was not that bad.

"Hey, is that Hikigaya there?"

There goes that feeling.

My eyes stared at the direction of the unfamiliar voice. Somehow, it grates on my nerves. Lemme check that people I want to kill list when I get back home. From another table near us, there were a group of normies, one of them was waving at me.

The guy with a super annoying face was wearing a stylish jacket despite the weather being hot outside.

Looking at his smile made me annoyed. Just who is this?

He approached us and grabbed a chair, sitting in our table like he was a welcomed guest. Oi oi, I'm tired, can you annoy me some other time?

"Remember me? I'm Gary, Gary Satu, we attended the same middle school!"

No, I don't remember you at all. What kind of parent would give their child a name like that?

"Hahaha! I still remember you Hikigaya, you were so popular when you were rejected by Orimoto-chan!"

Did you just come here to make fun of me in front of your friends? Now that I think about it, are you one of the culprits that spread rumors about me back in middle school? Shit, I wanna punch his face.

"So, me and my friends are going to the karaoke, why don't you guys join us huh? Speaking of which, what are you doing with these two ladies? Hahaha, are you carrying their bags or something?"

Definitely want to punch you.

"So girls, why is Hikigaya with you?"

He looked at my girlfriends with what he must have thought to be a charming smile.

" "Because Hachiman's our boyfriend." "

Both of them replied at the same time. Hearing my name said by them made me almost tremble, how scary. Now that I look at them, Yumiko's expression was stiff while Yukino's was cold. Unlike me, these two would really show no mercy.

Gary Satu, pfft, blinked at those words as if he couldn't believe what they said.

"Oya, you're interfering with our date. Can you, like, never show your face again?"

"To sit here uninvited and throw casual insults to someone, just how thick skinned are you?"

Merciless right from the start. Hehe, whatd'ya say now? Were you expecting them to just smile and act politely? Just because you have normies on your back doesn't mean anything to these two. They'll rip whatever confidence you have and throw you to the wolves.

To lessen his humiliation, I looked at him and made a hesitant smile.

"How should I say this... I really don't think I remember you."

K.O

/

After that, the three of us boarded the train.

From the looks of it, Yukino was too tired so Yumiko canceled our final trip. The incident in the restaurant was completely forgotten as if it didn't happen. Now I was sitting in the middle while the two rested their heads on my shoulder.

"Hmm."

The one on my left hummed.

"Something wrong, Y-Yukino?"

As expected, I stuttered in saying her name. Yukino smiled and looked at me.

"To think you would only stutter instead of calling my last name... I'm impressed."

Another teasing smile. Seriously, you're turning out like a certain someone.

"Just what do you think I am? I can call my girlfriend by her name y'know?"

I also practiced in my room to pronounce her name without it turning into her last name instead. I will omit that part.

"Hey Hikio, I'm your girlfriend too!"

Somehow the girl of my right snapped out of her sleepy trance and complained.

"Of course you are, Y-Yumiko."

Damn it! Why can't I say it clearly?!

"Hehe, my boyfriend's such a loser."

"Hachi-kun, please grow a spine."

You two... please don't look so happy while saying that.

"So, what were you thinking about, Yukino?"

Ha! Success, I manage to say her name without any interruptions! Good job, ore! Yukino scratched her cheek with a troubles expression.

"Hachi-kun, does Komachi-san know of your... relationships?"

Yumiko stared at me.

"Komachi is Hikio's little sister, right?"

I nodded at Yumiko's question. The truth is that Komachi has no knowledge of this situation of mine. I'm really feeling awkward whenever she teases me about a girlfriend. I have a feeling that Komachi suspects something though.

"Well then, it's decided. Do you agree, Miura-san?"

"Of course, we should have done it sooner, Yukinoshita."

Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this. The battle is not over yet

/

Later in the Hikigaya household.

Komachi dropped the box of chinese takeout I brought her.

"EH? KOMACHI HAS TWO ONEE-SANS?!"

... Life sure is mysterious.

* * *

 **Hachiman, go explode you f***ing riajuu1!1!**

 **I've made this totally amateur story to inspire some ideas. I don't love writing, not at all. What I love is reading another person's writing. Especially those fresh ones not yet explored. With this, I hope that people won't stick to the norm of the Oregairu stories in this site. There's a lot of possible scenarios. Even if the characters are not close to canon it should be fine. Because it is your story. It is the idea born in your head. An event that won't happen anywhere else. Post it here, show the world the contents of your mind.**

 **Take this from me who is burying his confidence with what little of the English language I know. (Don't stone me)**


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knew it, I was standing inside a very wide room.

In the place where many robed figures were raising their hands as if they were gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb attack, I along with three other strangers, stood inside a large, glowing geometric-like drawing.

... _What?_

On my way to school, the scenery of the nearby community center suddenly vanished and was replaced by high ceilings and well decorated walls. The place where I stood was even larger than my previous school's gymnasium.

 _Where am I?_

I restlessly checked my surroundings. No matter where I look, all I could see were robed figures with their glowing, raised hands. The light coming from the gigantic chandelier didn't even compare to those in their hands.

"Fumu." "Eh?" "Huuh?"

Beside me, the three strangers that also stood from within the fantasy-like circle let out sounds of confusion.

But before, that... let us focus on the elephant in the room.

Because floating right before my eyes were...

 **Shadow Assassin Lv. 1**

 **STR**

 **DEX**

 **INT**

 **WIS**

 **Stamina**

 _..Is this a character stat page?_

The words floating off a transparent window screen was clear for me to see. I raised my hand in order to touch it but my fingers just passed throug it.

 _C-could it be that..._

Was I summoned to another world?!

o.O.o

The recent trend in the light novel and anime genre.

The Parallel Universe Reincarnation Peerless CheaRem.

Just as its title says, it's a story where a person from Earth would die and reincarnate in a different world with his memories intact. Usually gifted with cheat like powers, that person would bring an untold revolution in the world, creating a harem in the process.

It was one of those trashy stories that I would ignore after having a taste. But to think that it would happen to me on my first day of school...

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, am confident to say that I am a very non-noteworthy person. I am your average teenager without any hidden talent or friends. I also think I didn't die recently without my knowledge.

 _So why._

Why in the world did I become involved in this anime-like happening? A person quietly living his life and haven't raised any flags, shouldn't be involved in this kind of setting.

I let out the breathe that I was holding and once again checked my surroundings.

The blue window containing what I guess to be my character status disappeared like thin air and I observed that place where I was summoned. The shock still haven't caught up to me and I was able to remain calm as I watched the robed figures in front of us. It seems like they were also checking me out.

The three people beside me had one thing in common with me.

They were also wearing the same uniform like mine.

I took my time to evaluate them.

The one that stood next to me was a silver-haired cutie a head smaller than me. Her gorgeous eyes were looking around with unrest, long eye lashes moving seductively as she blinks. Her angelic face was flush, most likely from surprise. Overall, she's pretty much my type. The moment her eyes met mine, she made a weak smile... Ah, I'm healed.

The next was a fat glasses guy with bleached hair. He wore a brown trench coat over his uniform and black fingerless gloves. He had one hand under his chin and was calmly observing the situation, muttering and nodding quietly.

The last was my complete opposite. A good looking guy with blonde hair and refreshing smile. Just looking at his face makes me want to punch him so let's not observe him even more. He noticed my stare and made a troubled smile.

 _...Screw you._

Overall, it's a very average cliche. Can I go back home now.

A movement from the corner of my eye alerted me and my body tensed. How strange, why did my body feel so light?

It seems like I wasn't the only one. The three other near me tensed their bodies as well.

 _What, is a fight supposed to happen?_

I may not be a fan of these kind of stories but I'm pretty sure that some kind of explanation is needed first before a fight scene happens!

The robed figure that was about to approach us froze as he noticed that we were tensely observing him. He was about to raise both of his hands but stopped the moment he felt pressure on him.

 _Huh...?_

That was weird... am I the one doing it?

Somehow I was exerting pressure and making the robed figure unable to move. Why was I doing it in the first place? No, how was I able to do this in the first place?

The silence lasted for some ten seconds before glasses guy spoke.

"Fuuumu. That is the so called killing intent, is it not? To be able to use it as soon as we were summoned, I must commend your ability my comrade. _I-it's soooo scary._ "

His voice was calm but his face was sweating a lot. Anyway, I failed to hear the last part of your sentence, can you repeat it?

But his words... killing intent you say? I had no malice, my body simply reacted by its own. I had no intention of doing that though...

It seems like this person has an idea of what's happening.

I forced my tense to relax and the pressure that was in the air vanished without a trace. The target of my pressure visibly relaxed... so did the hundred something robed figure...

Crap... what was I thinking? _What if they mobbed me?_

A level one assassin against a hundred enemies? Yep, I'm gonna die.

The silence returned again... huh? Glasses, aren't you supposed to say something? You did interrupt my moment y'know?

Just when I was thinking of that, someone politely coughed. It was the good-looker of the team. As expected of a normie, even his coughing was elegant.

"So, let's start again. That person was about to say something, right?"

It feels like I was momentarily blinded when this guy smiled. I-is that a skill?! Is a level one RPG character supposed to have a deadly skill?!

 _What am I thinking, this person might as well be the final boss._

The robed figure once again raised its hands, stopping midway as if waiting me to interrupt again. After a second without interference, the hands pulled down the hood that was covering the face.

What appeared was a man with thinning hair. His expression nervous and eyes darting towards me as if I was going to murder him. Come to think of it, was he the equivalent of a corporate slave back in my world? Did what I did earlier equivalent to a worker being glared upon by another company's CEO?

Tee~hee gomen~

The man took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Greetings, four heroes! We, the mages of the Shi'hva Empire are honored to meet you!"

"We are extremely honored!" x100

The hundred or so robed men and women said in a synchronized voice.

Like I said.

Why in the world am I involved with this...

o.O.o

After that incident in the summoning area, the four of us were suddenly invited to meet the king and ruler of the empire.

 _Whoa there! I'm just a high schooler about to enter his first day of school, just why am I going to meet such a successful person?!_

Was what I want to say but remained silent in the end. I already made an impression earlier, I don't want to get mobbed by a hundred mages.

We left the summoning area, which happened to be a giant structure of the likes in Italy and was led in a heavily decorated carriage. The moment we left the tower it was as if we were transported in another world. Eh.

Our breathes were taken away as we took a peek at the scene outside the building. Spanning off into the horizon, a town much like from some hundred years ago could be seen. Although I have no idea of what the medieval world looked like, the houses and structures seem to be a copy of ancient Europe.

It took us a moment to return to ourselves and enter the waiting carriage.

Thus, I find myself in a carriage with the other three.

"This... is not a dream, right?"

Somehow, it was me that started the conversation. The three other occupants seem to snap out of reverie at my words.

"It seems so... but to clarify. Just where are we?"

The good-looking man replied to my words with a question.

"Hazuuu... is it not obvious what happened? After all of that, are the both of you still very clueless to what is happening?"

Fat Glasses spoke in a condescending manner. How should I say this, his tone of voice was grating on my nerves. Are you looking down on us?

Just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind, the that person that haven't spoke till now broke the silence.

"C-can you explain what's happening? I-is it's not a bother that is..."

Such a beautiful sound can only come from an angel. My anger and and anxiety was suddenly blown away by a melodic tune. My heart calmed down and was suddenly in peace. Ahhh~ I'm healed.

"O-o-o-o-of course it is no a bother!"

Sweating fatty glasses stood up from his seat beside the angelic figure and proclaimed. The coach that was driving our carriage outside jumped from surprise,

"Then out with it," I spat in annoyance.

"Elementary, my dear comrade! The four of us were summoned in another world!"

Making what he thought to be a cool pose, the useless sweaty fatass glasses stated the obvious.

"And? Aside from that?"

Suddenly sitting on the soft material, he fixed his glasses. No, that's not cool at all.

"I have no idea."

Shit. I wanna punch this guy.

 _Let's change his name to Useless Wannabe_

Before the silence could take over again, blonde good looking guy spoke.

"So, before we reach the castle, how about we introduce ourselves? Tell, what we were doing before we were summoned here. Just to lighten the mood and get a few clues."

He had a good point.

As expected of a normie, his leadership skill was quite high after years of dominating the social hierarchy and commanding his lackeys. Yet another skill that is super deadly once used right along with his killer smile.

Once again, Useless Wannabe stood from his position. I wish he'd fall over when the carriage shakes.

"I shall start! I am the reincarnation of a deceased sword general! The demons fear my name as I have reached the divine realm with the sword! The women kiss the ground where I once walked and the gods welcome me to their home-"

"Answer the damn question already!"

Annoyed at his yapping, I unintentionally used pressure against the guy.

"I'm sorry sir! I'm Zaimokuza Yoshiteru freshman of Sobu High! I started the day by only gaving three hours of sleep after watching some anime even though I promised myself to wake up early and not miss the starting ceremony! I woke up late and forgo to take a bath in order to go to school, sir! I also took the long way in hopes to raise some flag with a voice actress and then I found myself here and then I acted calm and cool even though I'm really nervous and-"

"That's enough."

Zaimokuza snapped his mouth shut and sat quietly besides my angel.

 _So, basically a chuuni huh?_

"Then for normalcy's sake I'll go next. Hello, I'm Hayama Hayato, also a freshman from Sobu in Chiba Prefecture. I was already in school awaiting the starting ceremony and then I suddenly found myself in that place along with the three of you. That's all."

A short and polite introduction. Still, there was no clue on how we got here even when he told his experience...

I guess next is me. After all, save the best for last. And we all know that this angelic being is the best out of us four.

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman. I was on my way to school when I was brought here. Aside seeing a dog about to be run over by a car, there's nothing note-worthy to add."

Really, that dog's collar broke and it ran towards the road. I could hear it's owner's scream and the noise of the approaching car. I was seriously gonna rescue it but I was summoned here. No, really it's not a excuse to depict me as an animal loving and kind guy to raise flags! I was really gonna risk my life for a dog!

Huh... that sounds stupid now that I think about it.

And then the last one...

Under the focus of our attention, the cute, magnificent, overly gorgous, cute silver haired cutie fidgeted with her hands. Ah, how cute. Did I mention that she was cute?

"N-nice to meet you, I-I am Totsuka Saika. I was finishing serving the breakfast for my parents and was about to leave for school when I found my self back there. Please take care of me."

No worries, Totsukawaii~ Hachiman will protect you with his life!

Seriously, who needs heroes when you have an angel? Just a smile from Totsuka would heal wounded soldiers and raise the dead back to life. Hehe, maybe I'll ask her to marry me after the confusion is over. No! I'll ask her now!

Just when I was about to propose, Hayama sighed, Oi! Don't interrupt the most happiest day of my life!

"It seems that we have no clue about our predicament..."

 _Oh, are you still hung up about that?_

I mean yeah, we left our world and our life, but who cares? We have Totsuka! I might worry about Komachi and some bugs that want to stick to her but I'm confident that my pops will quit his job just to protect her.

But, I want to act cool so give me this moment.

"No, actually, there is a clue. Albeit a small one. Even irrelevant, actualy."

Having the three's stare focused on me, I said the single common thing.

"We are all Sobu freshmen."

Yeah... is it just a coincidence that 4 heroes were selected from the same country, to the same prefecture and going to the same school?

"Not to mention the name of this place is quite close to Chiba."

Maybe because... Chiba is number 1! Haha, yeah who's the best?! Chiba is!

"It is indeed quite weird. It's so small it's almost easy to dismiss. Good thinking Hikitani, this may become our sole lead."

Who you calling Hikitani you punk? Are you saying you can't bother to remember my name just because you're a normie high on the social ladder? You piss me off.

"Oooh! A floating magic beast!"

Be quiet Something-kuza. I'm busy cursing Hayama from the bottom of my heart.

"Oh it seems like we're here."

The prophet-like prediction of the angelic being Totsuka proved to be true as the carriage stopped before the castle's massive gates.

o.O.o

The castle's security was nothing to scoff at.

Even as we enter the castle, countless troops were standing on guard. Heavily armored men with swords and spears. Robed men and women with staves and floating magic balls. I guess they really take the protection seriously.

I'm feeling really guilty here for some reason though.

Maybe it's because my class is Shadow Assassin?

Yeah, if you think of it, in every RPG there's the frail build character with high DPS trait. That character isn't really suited at hunting mobs of monsters and often dies when faced with two or mored takes a skilled player to make sure they survive a dungeon. But the PvP is where they shine. The list is almost always dominated by the class.

It's obvious that my class in the perfect roles for killing humans, not monsters. Now, how would a king react when faced with an assassin on his court.

Maybe I should not tell the whole world about this...

The quantity of the armed forces seem to lessen as we take the hall leading to the throne room. However, is it me or did the quality of their equipment seem to rise as we near the throne? Look, that scantily clas woman's staff is faintly glowing. Is it already a 7?

 _Haha, don't act suspicious Hachiman_

And as for the king, don't summon people if you're going to treat them like this!

Then we finally stopped before a pair of giant steel doors.

o.O.o

I'm way out of my league here.

As the massive doors open, I was greeted by a room that I thought that I would never see in my life. As expected of a throne room, it's full of avante garde designs that a simple sommoner like me cannot begin to describe.

...also, I'm pretty sure those giant statues near the throne aren't for design. Even from a glance, those swords are reaaaally sharp.

Additionally, the throne was elevated by some steps so that those who enter would be forced to look up. Geez, as expected of royalty they put a lot of thought as how they can appear to be more superior than others.

And sitting upon the throne is.

A man on his mid thirties with royal features... white hair reaching his waist, emerald eyes with a great smile. Gah, another handsome guy. How annoying.

He looks troubled as he faced us for some reason.

"Greetings to the four summoned... brave heroes. I am, Darth'shinzo Avey, the 14th king of Shi'hva empire."

Oi oi oi, that sounds mighty close to the current emperor of Japan * *.

"I understand that all of you are confused. Thus, let me explain the previous heroes."

o.O.o

One hundred years ago, the Demon King descended in this world.

Raising his army from the ground, he had one desire.

Extinction.

His armies, controlled by four Demon Lords ravaged the four continents.

He razed countries to the ground, leaving none alive.

He did not desire to rule the world.

He just wanted to wipe out all.

None could oppose him.

Thus, the god of light drew heroes from another world.

Blessed with powers, they scattered across four continent to drive off the dark forces.

The hero in the frozen north failed to kill the Demon Lord and was never heard of again.

The hero in the burning east womanized and failed to kill the Demon Lord, never to be heard of again.

The hero in the south built a castle and fought with his troops where he failed to kill the Demon Lord; he was never heard of again.

The hero in the west didn't fought the Demon Lord and instead went in the Dark Portal to seal the Demon King for an eternity.

He failed and ended up using all his power.

He was then killed by the four Demon Lords the heroes failed to kill.

Needless to say, he was never heard of again.

o.O.o

It was painful.

Just hearing off what the previous heroes before us did was really painful for some reason. How can they fail so much at saving the world?

Hayama was smiling as usual, but he seem to be in pain. Zaimokuza was nodding and muttering as if he could understand the root of the problem. Totsuka looks so troubled. Oye king! How dare you make the angelic Totsuka worry!

As for me, I'm quite worried.

Is this the difference between competency from this world and our world?

Or did the previous heroes thought that this was just a game and ended up fooling around as they traveled?

Or perhaps the Demon Lords are just that strong?

I don't know what to believe.

But it's quite obvious that the heroes aren't really looked up to. Because of the failure of the previous heroes, I think that we're being treated as a joke by the other kingdoms. But if that were the case, why does the king and his army so wary of us?

"And so, it has been 97 years since the sealing of the Demon King. The oracle that was given said that it will summon another four heroes three years before the unsealing."

Thus our current predicament.

I think I get the gist of it. We were summoned in order to finish what the previous heroes started. However, I still have a lot of questions.

"Pardon my rudeness, your highness. But we have a few questions of our own."

It seems like Hayama was in the same boat as me.

The regal looking king smiled as if he was tired of this, but quickly masked his expression. I saw that, you were really looking down on us, aren't you?

"How can I trouble the four heroes even more? At the very least, we can discuss this tomorrow. After you have been fed and rested. I'm sure you were quite tired by the summoning."

He just wants to be done with us.

o.O.o

And thus, the four of us were given a guest room from the palace.

The servants led us to our respective rooms and told us that we could call them any time to serve us food and entertainment. I don't know about the latter but I ordered food to be delivered and remained inside the room I was given in order to think.

So, I was summoned in another world and now have to save it from a Demon King and his army from hell.

Huh.

"What the fuck!"

I'm just a normal high school student without any experience of fighting for my life, how can I defeat a demon lord and a demon king?!

Why was I even chosen to be here?!

The shock that had been supressed earlier was now catching up as the reality of the situation dawns on me.

These people are expecting me to lay my life for them. To kill for them.

Why in the world should I do that?

Fame?

Wealth?

Power?

Why should I desire that? I know a lot of people would wish to be my situation. But I'm just a sixteen year old Japanese and not a hero. What would I be able to contribute in a war? Will I even survive that?

Can I even return?

Ahhh. My head is spinning. I want to vomit!

Calm down Hachiman... deep breathes...

By the way, before I forget,

"Status."

A blue window appeared before me. I've almost forgotten that I have this kind of game-like feature with me when I was summoned. Like any other protagonist, I was sent here with power, Now let's see, what I have to do with.

 **Hikigaya Hachiman**

 **Shadow Assassin Lv. 1**

 **STR:**

 **VIT:**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT:**

 **WIS:**

 **Stamina: 100**

 **Skills 2/8 (2 locked skills 6 slots available)**

 **[Half Life] (Unique) MP: 100% Cooldown: 1000 sec**

 **Description: Cuts target HP by 50% if target HP is 50% or below automatic execution is made. Cooldown and Mana cost are dismissed if a successful execution is performed.**

 **[Shadow Attribute] (Unique) Passive**

 **50% Evasion 50% Stealth 50% Critical Rating**

Wtf, this character is broken.

o.O.o

So, this is my attempt for the Parallel Reincarnation genre. The first draft I made below is kinda dark and shitty so let's stick with this light hearted kind. To answer questions, yes, other parallel characters will appear in this story. The Mage!Yukino is already a spoiler, but we already know what class she'll be good at. Stay tuned for part two.

First Draft:

The scent of copper greeted me as soon as I open my eyes.

I should be dead... was the first thought that entered my mind. Indeed, I died by doing something very stupid. So how come I'm standing in a room only lit by torches stuck in the wall?

Come to think of it, what's with this room anyway? The walls look like they were built from crude stone that I've only seen in films. The floor was filled with with candles already half their life. Doesn't electricity exist here... wherever this it?

What's that annoying smell anyway? It makes me want to vomit.

My eyes blinked a few times... is it me or is the floor dyed in red?

My heart pounded against my chest, hey isn't this scene kinda familiar?

I adjusted my foot only to feel something blocking the way, the ground feels unnaturally soft. Unconsciously, my eyes traveled to my foot.

Only for my heart to stop.

Because where I was standing **were a pile of corpses**.

Ah, so that's were the foul scent was coming from, a part of my brain rationalized. The rest ordered my body to throw up, which I almost did.

Children... these were bodies of children not even in their teens. I can see the wound in ther necks clearly despite the darkness of the room. I may have made it look that I'm good with scary things in my past life, but the truth is that I was the kind of person that can't sleep without a blanket after seeing something really scary.

What is this... where the heck am I...?!

I stumbled from shock and noticed the red lines making up a weird circle. The blood was used to draw this, my mind concluded. It didn't even registered to me why I was able to makes this conclusion.

Who the fuck would do such a horrible thing.

Clearly something that isn't human.

Hideous laughter echoed inside the room making my hairs rise.

"... it really worked? How splendid."

My eyes darted around the corpse filled room, finally resting on a figure that was standing behind me.

It was a thing from nightmares.

It stood a few heads taller than me. A humanoid body full of stitches and red lines, as if it was someone that was cut in thousands of pieces inside a plane turbine and stitched back together to resemble a human.

"You who came from the outside... what are you?"

Its voice made me want to cover my ears and grind my teeth. I didn't think that I would hear such horrible sound in my life.

"Why do you look like a human?"

The horrendous voice continued to torment me.

"Did you know of the spell to call you?"

Ahhh make it stop!

"Why have you made a contract with me?"

I want to close my eyes and just curl up in the ground. I don't want to look any longer at this hideous thing. I want to go back to my home and apologize to Komachi. Let this be a dream. Let this be a dream. End this this nightmare!

Whatever this thing is, I don't want it to continue existing. It shouldn't be alive, it shouldn't be here. I don't want it to. Die. Die. DIE. DIE DIE. die.

"Why are you not answering me?"

My eyes locked at its own - bloodied and disfigured - and I instantly made up my mind.

" **Die.** "


	5. Hachiman the Heartbreaker pt 2

"I want to transfer schools."

Back then, when the bullying first started, I asked for help from my parents.

The first I asked was my mother. She was the only adult home when my father was on a business trip. My mother worked as an editor in a magazine publishing company.

"Why?"

My mother's hard eyes behind the spectacles peered at me.

"I'm being bullied."

My mother remained silent.

"I'm being bullied."

My mother's hands landed against her laptop, fingers skillfully pushing buttons, filling the screen with words every second.

"I'm being bullied!"

I received no response from her no matter how hard I yelled.

o.O.o

It was already seven in the evening when I returned home.

Because I was already starving even before school ended, I stopped by a local family restaurant for my dinner before going back home. Since my parents are always away from work or other reasons, there was no one to reprimand me from going home late. So far, this has been my normal routine.

Opening the door, I didn't bother to announce my presence to the only family member left in this household.

I did notice the several shoes on the doorway though.

"Ah, Onii-san..."

As soon as I entered the living room, I heard my sister's surprised voice. She was sitting on the sofa with several notebooks on the table. Beside her, two girls of similar age, wearing the same uniform as her were also present.

It seems like she brought home friends again.

Komachi was two years younger than me. Despite possessing facial features more amicable than mine, it seems like she did not possess the same intellect that I inherited from our parents. Seeing how she ended up clinging to her peers in order to survive school.

That alone was enough to tell me how my sister and I lived in different worlds.

Well whatever, I don't really care either way.

"H-hello Hikigaya-san, sorry for intruding again."

"Good evening."

The two girls greeted me. Seeing how often Komachi brought home these two, I've already grown accustomed to their faces. Our parents also know that Komachi organizes study sessions in the house so I don't have any reason to kick them out.

I gave the minimal amount of acknowledgement at the two of them and proceeded to head upstairs to my room.

Behind me, I heard Komachi's footsteps follow just when I was about to enter my room.

"I've made dinner, Onii-san, would you like some?"

I've never really interacted much with Komachi when I started schooling so I don't know whether she views me in a favorable light like most sibling does. But no matter how hard I think, I couldn't find the reason nor motivation to play the role of a caring elder brother to her.

I'd just wish that she finally takes the hint and stop bothering me.

"It's fine, I already ate."

I opened my door and set a foot inside.

"A-ah..."

My little sister stuttered for a moment.

"What is it?"

When she didn't say anything, I closed the door in my room. She stayed in front of my door for a minute before I hear her footsteps walking away. Whether it was out of genuine concern or loathing, I couldn't be bothered.

What a weird person.

I opened my bag and took out the work that needed to be done for school tomorrow. Seeing that I was already in my third year of middle-school, the workload has increased and improved, unlike in elementary where I could doze off and still be number one in class, now I needed to work my ass off to even get in the top ten.

Now you may be wondering why I would focus in my studies and the answer is simple. I don't like losing. If the people who rejected my existence get better grades than me I'd seriously commit suicide. There's also the perk of looking down on those despicable creatures and flaunting my superiority without resorting to any exchange of words.

So, despite loathing the idea of working, I submerged myself into study, ignoring everything and simply doing an everyday routine.

o.O.o

"Hey, have you heard the rumors?"

"Is it about Miura's torn P.E shirt in her locker?"

I was inside the classroom when the mutterings of those gossip classmates of mine inadvertently reach my ears. Now I don't really care about those rumors so I ignored them like how I would ignore most people.

People had a tendency to talk about others because their own lives are boring and do not provide any significance in conversations. It's annoying, but it's a part of society and accepted as normal. That's why these girls can talk about it even though the subject of their conversation was sitting just behind me.

Indeed, the target of bullying has shifted away from me.

It's not because they ignore me, quite opposite in fact.

It's because I fight back. For every nasty word they say I respond in kind. Those who create rumors about me tend to get hit by an even scandalous rumor from someone in the internet. There were also those who does it physically.

I don't know how many times I've returned with a bruise or swollen cheek, but I made sure to pay them back in kind.

A-kun from first year was kicked out from extorting several fellow classmates. Even though he says that he only did it to one person.

B-kun was also kicked out when it was discovered that he was hoarding pictures of female classmates changing in the locker room in his phone.

There were also some idiots who messed up gym equipments for some reason. Too bad they had no alibi since they were skipping school that when the students heard the mess.

Anyway, back to our topic. The new target of bullying was the student behind me, Miura something. A quiet girl with olive eyes and black hair, I'd say that she was cuter than Orimoto but that's just me speaking.

And it was for that reason that she was being bullied.

People would always find ways to be jealous. It's in human nature. Jealousy would then give birth to envy which would lead to prejudice. And since youth is so evil that it can't exist alone, that prejudice would be shared by a group of people.

People brave enough to gang up on those weaker than them.

And I guess, Miura's facial features did something enough to warrant her things being destroyed or missing. It's been like that since the start of our second year and I've yet to see her respond to her attackers.

To be honest it's kinda boring...

So I ignored her like I would ignore everyone.

Still, I noticed that she did not attend P.E that day...

o.O.o

Tch. Those damn teachers.

Even though it's the first day of school after the golden week, they've already piled up a lot of work of us students. I know that they're doing it in purpose. They're training us for our future where we will face a lot of work in our jobs even after holidays. You can't fool me you damn dogs of society!

This was them making a move to turn impressionable youths to become corporate slaves in the future!

I was on my way to my hiding spot when a figure caught my eye.

It was Miura, the girl who was being treated as the lowest in our social hierarchy because of her genetics.

It seems like she was running with a group of girls hot on her tail.

This should be amusing.

Miura's eyes were red from crying. It was clear to me that the bullying had escalated to the point where physical means were being used if the mark on her left cheek and her disheveled hair were to be the basis.

Miura's frantic eyes locked on me for a moment before the girl behind her caught her school uniform, making her lose her balance and crash to the ground. In a feat of grace and elegance, she desperately crawled towards me, her face full of tears and clung onto my legs.

"Help... Please help me!"

And as a desperate attempt to survive the cruel youth, asked the devil for help.

Help? You would ask me for help? Are you so weak that you will cling to anyone just to save you from problems that you could have easily solved if you fought back?

Disgusting

I was repulsed by her weakness.

I wanted nothing but to kick her back to the ground and abandon her to her fate. To let her be broken by the youth that had rejected me. How pitiful, how truly pitiful! The world doesn't work that way! You don't deserve to be saved!

But instead of doing just that, I found myself placing my hand on her head. My heart was pounding crazily in my chest as a familiar feeling desperately tried to crawl out. The vile black liquid that poisoned my heart all those years ago was back.

" _Do not worry, I will save you."_

I offered to her like a devil saying sweet nothings.

You poor little creature, I won't let them have the satisfaction of breaking you.

Having a new desire blossom inside me, I faced the group of girls foolish enough to think that they can get away with everything.

You don't need to worry anymore, Miura.

I will save you from them.

 **AN: Do not be fooled, this is not a romcom.**


End file.
